Happy New Year, My Angel
by mikeyboixD
Summary: The Quileute boys and some others go over a friends house to celebrate New Year's Eve. Jacob is pleased as to how his New Year begins... Jacob/Paul - I'll rate it as M just to be safe...


**Happy New Year, My Angel  
by mikeyboixD  
Pairing: Jacob & Paul**

**Published on: January 1, 2010  
Version: Original, Unedited, Unrevised**

**Author's Note(s):****  
**So some readers of **Merry Christmas, My Pup** wanted me to do a New Year's version of Paul and Jacob getting together. I swear I wanted to get this done the day before so I could upload it at midnight but, being the lazy person as I am, I put it off until now =P Fortunately, its still January 1st =] So I thought I would let this best way of starting my FanFiction Portfolio for the year of 2010.

Also, another thing, I know some of you may have wanted me to do a _sequel_ to **Merry Christmas, My Pup** but I really didn't know how to pull it off xD I feel like it's better to work with a fresh Canvas. Yeah, that's my pathetic excuse as to why I didn't make it a sequel.

I'm actually sort of pleased with how this came out, I don't hate it as much as I disliked the Christmas prompt for some reason =] Probably because it's in Jacob's POV rather than 3rd person or whatever.

So yeah, this is me disappearing so ya'll can read this story =]

* * *

The year was coming to an end and my Christmas vacation was nearing its end as well. My brothers and I haven't really come up with anything witty to celebrate the coming of the New Year. If no one was able to come up with a good idea before the day of New Year's Eve, then we'd do the usual; crash at one of our houses and just party till we knock out. But, until then, I'm here in my room, on my bed, staring at the blank ceiling. It's been the same throughout the whole week for me; stay at home and lock myself up in my room to think about this one thing…

My imprinting on a certain someone in the pack…

It took me by a surprise that I'd actually imprinted on _him_. We're always at each other's necks and have so many opposing opinions about things; it was too much to count. But, I couldn't deny nor go against my imprint. It's hard though; keeping it all "hush-hush" from everyone, especially when we're out on duty. Sometimes, the wolf thing can get annoying but, you really do get used to it. It takes some practice…blocking out specific thoughts from your head…but once you get the hang of it; it's as easy as breathing.

After about another half hour, maybe, I wasn't keeping track of time; I stopped looking at my ceiling and picked up my sidekick to check for any missed calls or texts. To my disappointment, there were none. Well, I guess the only way to get a conversation started is by starting it yourself, right? I flipped it open and typed across the miniature keyboard.

"_Hey, got a sec?"_ After a couple of more clicking, the message was sent and I closed the device and put it back on the nightstand within arm's reach for me. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for my friend to respond.

"_Sure, what's up buddy?"_ I typed out my message in reply.

"_The pack and I are still stumped about what to do for New Years." _Click and sent. After a few moments the device started vibrating continuously; it was a call.

"Dude, you couldn't just reply back with a text?" I heard a light chuckle on the other end.

"I'm sorry but, I'm too lazy to type out for a whole conversation, you should know that." I hummed in agreement. "Any who, what was I gonna say? Oh yeah; the New Years thing. Well, you guys could crash at my place. My mom and I aren't planning on doing anything till the day of so yeah… And she loves opening the doors up for people so she shouldn't mind a seemingly reckless party with a group of Quileute boys and others, if you choose to bring _others_." He emphasized "others" and I ignored it.

"Dude, seriously?! Man, I love your mom and my life would be so complicated without you." He chuckled again.

"I try, any who, yeah, you know how to get into the house, you know where everything in the house is; including the guest rooms just in-case you wanna, y'know with y'know…" He snickered as I rolled my eyes acting as if he could see me. "And my mom and I will have a feast ready for you guys and you know where I'll be till mornin'; try _not_ to break _anything_ this time, it's never really a problem but, having to re-design a room takes a bit of time, m'kay?" I chuckled. I remembered the last time some of the guys were over at Mikey's place.

"_I_ promise I won't do anything reckless but, I can't say the same about the rest of them. But yeah, we'll _try _to take care of the place." And with that we both said our goodbyes and hung up our phones while at the same time someone knocked on my door. "Yeah?" I heard the familiar voice of Embry calling out to me.

"Jake, Sam's calling up a meeting, hurry up! We'll be meeting in the meadows." I wondered what Sam was calling a meeting for, everything had settled down during this time of the year for some reason making our patrols much less stressful than how they usually carried out.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." I immediately left the house while tying my pants to my ankles so they wouldn't burst into confetti when I phased.

It didn't take long for all of us to arrive at our meeting place, I was the third one to arrive after Sam and Embry had already phased back into their human forms. It took only a couple more minutes for the others to arrive; one thing I did notice though was that Paul wasn't there. I decided to keep quiet and just wait for someone to point out the obvious and fortunately it was Embry who pointed it out.

"You guys, where's Paul?" As if on cue, he arrived within seconds after Embry's question and fortunately, he had already phased back into human form as well. I couldn't help but notice his amazing torso but kept my face still and void of any emotions and put a lot of effort of not looking at his eyes directly.

"Nice of you to join us, Paul," the hot-headed teen just rolled his eyes as Sam continued the meeting, "As all of you know, no one has proposed an idea to host this year's New Years Eve Festivities which means it'll have to be random." But before he could start speaking again, I made sure to clear my throat just then. "Is there something you'd like to share Jacob?" I nodded.

"Mikey lent his place to us for New Years Eve and he even took the chance of setting everything up for us under one condition," Sam raised an eyebrow, "He wanted _all_ of us to promise not to break anything in the house…again." Embry gave a light chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure we can all do that, just as long as Paul doesn't drink enough alcohol to get fucked up like he did last time." Everyone just chuckled but I noticed that Paul scowled.

"If you're gonna have a party, expect me to live a little." After a couple more laughs, Sam adjourned the meeting with a final note.

"Alright, so it's decided, the party will be at Jacob's friend's house. I'll see everyone there. Meeting adjourned." Everyone immediately made a dash for wherever they were going. I decided that there wasn't a reason to rush to my house so I took this opportunity to take a small walk around the forest to clear my head of any weird thoughts before the party.

As I made my way through the damp forest, I heard nothing but the sounds of nature; specifically the river flowing gently. I did hear something though after getting closer to the river, I couldn't make out who it was but, it sounded like someone was calling my name out. I carefully maneuvered myself in the bushes so I could see who it was without getting caught. And I couldn't stop my face from turning beet red as to what I saw.

There Paul stood, with all of his _glory_ in his fist, leaning on the tree behind him for support. His continuous thrusts into his fist and moaning my name was making mini-Jake cry for some attention but I couldn't bring myself to pleasure him in an uncomfortable spot.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaakee," Paul's breath hitched as he blew his load all over the forest floor. My brain was completely frozen, I can't believe I had just witnessed Paul pleasuring himself in the forest and he was beating off to me! I would never be able to look at Paul the same way anymore after this little mishap, who knew Paul was batting for the other team? Nevertheless, Paul wrapped himself up and pulled his jeans back up followed by washing his hands in the river. Because of my temporary paralysis, I had forgotten that I was hidden behind some shrubs and accidentally stepped on a branch. Paul got ready to attack anyone who was there with the deathliest face he could put on that even put me in a moment of fear.

Jacob held his breath and covered his mouth just for insurance as Paul surveyed the area for any intruders. After a couple of minutes, Paul shrugged it off and started walking towards the other direction of where I was. I scurried out of the area and ran to my house.

I still couldn't get rid of the shocked expression I had after seeing Paul like that. "Oh my fucking god!" Needless to say though, I found it a little…hot…more or less and little-Jake was still begging for some attention so I jumped onto my bed and replied the whole scene with Paul over and over my head till I made a sticky mess all over my abdomen.

_Later that evening…_

I was the first to arrive at Mikey's place dressed up in some dark jeans with a couple of rips here and there with a grey muscle polo and topped it all of with a grey Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie. Although I still felt a little awkward about what I had just done a couple of hours ago, I didn't hesitate to just walk right into the house. I knew the proper thing would've been to knock on the door but, Mikey was used to me just coming into the house and making myself at home. He was really just a great friend to have. As if on cue, he poked his head out the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" He held his hand up which I happily grabbed to pull him into a hug. He stiffened for a moment when I finally let go of him, he just started cackling.

"Are you…serious…Jake!?" He couldn't completely talk due to the fact that he was laughing uncontrollably laughing.

"What did you see?!" I knew he knew something happened but I was worried what exactly he knew.

"You in your bedroom today, need I say more?" I couldn't help but blush. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He winked at me. I still couldn't help but blush furiously and get a little upset with him.

"That's not fair! Can't you control your stupid visions?" He started laughing again after composing himself from his previous laugh attack.

"Well, maybe if you could suppress your thoughts before making contact I wouldn't be seeing you play with little-Jake and, you know that I can't control my powers when they want to spring up on their own. Don't worry though; you know I won't say anything. I just found it a little funny. Need I guess who you were thinking about during the whole ordeal?" I thought my face couldn't possibly get any redder than they were but it turns out, I was wrong. I just throw Mikey a playful punch and he got the message. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone…for now…" He snickered. "Come into the kitchen with me so I can tell you what you guys are going to be eating."

As we walked through the hallways of the house, I couldn't help but still be amazed with the size and design of his house. It was pretty huge and I've been in here quite a few times but it never ceases to amaze me. I saw Mikey's mom over the sink and smiled at me. "Hey Jacob, how are you?"

"Hey Jessica, I'm pretty good but Mikey over here definitely gave me a warm welcome…" and Mikey started cackling again. His mom just shook her head in amusement.

"You'll have to forgive him, it's hard controlling himself when he's excited seeing his friends over which trigger his head." I nodded in understanding and just looked at the table that was across from her. I couldn't help but drop my jaw at the sight. There was food everywhere! So much that even the counters were full of them. "Hopefully this is enough for all of you tonight?" I just nodded.

"Mom, don't worry about Jacob and his appetite; his other friends though… Let's just say I don't want to ever underfeed them after the last incident." I chuckled lightly. The last time the guys were over, Mikey had made some snacks and stuff but it was all gone after Mikey had left for only a couple of minutes. All of them with the exception of me and the girls ran after Mikey to make sure he made some more food.

Just then, the door bell rang and I figured it was everyone else. Mikey and Jessica started fading off, "Well Jake, good luck and have fun. You know where Mom and I will be." Finally, a group of blue lights made them disappear within a blink of an eye.

I slowly made my way to the front door to be greeted by all of the others. There were a couple more guests than I had expected, "Hey Jake, your girlfriend invited some extra people." It was Paul who said that but, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye so I just looked at Bella. She hit the back of Paul's head with her palm and looked at me with her boring puppy-dog eyes. I just laughed for a bit and let everyone in.

_A few hours later…_

It was the last few minutes of the year and everyone gathered around the plasma television in the living room and awaited for that huge ball in Times Square to finally descend and greet the New Year. After everyone's screaming of counting down from ten and saying Happy New Year to everyone, I noticed that Paul was no where to be in sight. I waited for a couple more minutes of wishing everyone a Happy New Year and finally ascended up the stairs to look for the hot-head. Everyone noticed that I had gone up to look for Paul which struck everyone with confusion.

"Paul! Where are you? You better not be breaking shit in this house _again_. Or else I'll have Mike force you to lug everything around when he's trying to…" a hand clasped over my mouth and I was dragged into an unfamiliar room. I thrashed around to get myself free from my assailant's grip but failed miserably. The person who was dragging me against my will was just too strong.

"If you promise not to scream I'll let you go…" I knew that voice, it sounded all too familiar but, I nodded. "Good."

"Paul! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I was just loud enough for the room to echo my voice but, not to bring any alarm to anyone else in the house except for us two. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "And why is it so dark in here?" I tried to search for the lights until Paul came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I stiffened at the sudden contact. As much as I tried to bring myself to jump to the other side of the room away from him, I couldn't move. He finally spoke after a few moments…

"Maybe because I want it to be dark in here…" He said it with a deep and husky voice whilst breathing over my neck, I tried to form a sentence but I just ended up stuttering.

"P-Paul…s-s-stop…" His hands were roaming all throughout my chest and I couldn't help but let out a moan. He let go for a moment and I heard a click on the door, he had probably locked the door, and he threw me on the bed.

I tried to back away from him, still embarrassed about what I had witnessed in the forest earlier today. But, as much as I wanted to back away and fight him off, there was another part of me that wanted him more than I had ever did when I had first imprinted on me.

He was on top of me now, "I know about the imprint my little pup, you're not as good as you think you are when hiding things in your head. It just takes a little poking around in your thoughts which no one else bothered to do except me." He nipped and sucked at my neck leaving marks, no doubt. "You have no idea how long and how much I've been craving to have you all to myself." His lips crashed onto mine and I just laid there until I finally decided to kiss back with as much passion and intensity as he did.

His hands started roaming toward my lower region and started rubbing at my little friend and I moaned again. "Let's take these off, shall we?"

One thing led to another and I swear to god I couldn't have thought of a better way to start the year. After about an hour, all you could hear in the room was the heavy breathing of me and Paul. I was just too tired to get up and put my clothes back in and apparently, so was Paul. We faced each other and I traced some nothings onto his chest with my index finger. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier as I continued to fight the battle of letting sleep take over my body; unfortunately, resistance was futile. Before I completely drifted off to my dream land, I heard Paul say something.

"Happy New Year, _My Angel_." He topped it all of with a kiss to my forehead, both my cheeks, my chin and finally my lips. This really was the best way to begin my New Year. I finally drifted off to my dream world in peace with a bright smile on my face as my lover wrapped his strong arms around me making me feel safe, warm and loved.

* * *

**Happy New Years to all!**

I hope you enjoyed this little story as much I did while writing it =] I'd really love to hear some critique or just some comments, I'll even take "Nice story." or "This shit sucked."


End file.
